Caption a Flannelgraph
Caption a Flannelgraph was used on the section for King George and the Ducky on the official website. Submissions Howard (Age 6, California) :Once King George was taking a bath with his rubber ducky. King George tried to squeeze his ducky, but his servant said, " Um, your vegetableship, you don't have hands!" And King George was very embarrassed. The End. Kelsey (Age 9, Arizona) :The duck is talking! Larry hurts his head. While he is dizzy the duck flies away. Britney (Age 5, South Carolina) :Larry loves duckies, and loves taking baths and singing with duckies. But when suddenly his ducky comes to life, he is astonished that it flies out the window behind him. The entire castle is in a panic that the duckie will get away and poor Larry will be sad. So they catch him and bring him back. Aaron (Age 11, South Carolina) :King Larry was taking his royal bath when he excitedly called for his servant Bob. "I washed my ducky and now it won't quack." Bob yelled, "Call for the royal duck fixer, quack! ... I mean quick!" Lindsey (Age 4, Washington) :Once upon a time Larry was taking a bath. He was playing with his rubber ducky and it fell in the bubbles and he got very mad. Bob was trying to explain to him that rubber duckies go under water. That is just how it is. Amie (Age 2, Missouri) :Larry has lots of duckies. Bob wants all of Larry's duckies. Lisa (Age 11, Washington) :Larry will not get out of the tub. Bob is telling him, "You will get soggy!" Jena (Age 11, Virginia) :Larry just got in the tub. And Bob said, "You should get out!" But Larry sang, " I don't want to leave my ducky in the tub! He might get cold." But Bob disagreed with him and sang him a song. Rebecca (Age 4, Maryland) :Larry, he is taking a bath. Bob is helping Larry take a bath, and he is scrubbing him up. He will be very clean. Makayla (Age 5, Ohio) :Larry is in the bathtub getting squeaky clean and ducky is about to jump in and splash him in the eyes! Bob is afraid Ducky will get him to so he is staying on the floor. Gabriela (Age 9, Michigan) :King George was taking his royal bath in his royal tub when all of the sudden Bob walked in and said, "King George, it's time to come out of your royal tub - you're turning into a pickle!" And Ducky quacked up. Mallory (Age 12, West Virginia) :Larry is mad because his rubber ducky won't talk to him. Bob is his loyal subject and is trying to get Larry to understand that rubber duckies don't talk, but Larry won't listen and is going to be late for the royal dinner. Jeremy (Age 5, Oklahoma) :*"I MUST TAKE A BATH! Go get me my clothes! I need my toy!" :*"I am sorry sir, we can't find your toy." :*"Go get a new one then!" :*"Yes, sir." He went and bought a rubber ducky. :*"I love this!" :*"Thank you, sir." :*"You will be my most loyal servant." :*"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." :*"You may go." Cody (Age 8, Arkansas) :Larry was playing with his toy duck when he accidently pulled the plug, sucking it down the drain. Bob said, "Did you lose another duck?" Peter (Age 5, New York) :Bob was taking a bath and King George didn't know he was in there so George jumped into the bath and Bob came flying out. John (Age 4, Florida) :Larry is in the bath tub with his rubber duckie. The red guy with hair is shocked to see Larry in the bath! Larry says, "You can have my hairbrush cause you have hair!" The beet is grateful for King Larry being so nice, and he says, "Thank you for the brush, I guess you wear a crown on your head since you don't have hair." Larry says, "Go away now, let me take my bath." Sammy (Age 5, Ohio) :King Larry is taking a bath with his rubber ducky. Bob, the president, is very sad because rubber ducky is not in the bathtub. Rubber ducky is famous because he is on a towel and pictures. Bob is the president because he is wearing hair like George Washington. Michelle (Age 10, Illinois) :Larry and Bob were playing dress up. Larry was King George III and Bob was George Washington. They were playing the Revolutionary War. Afterwards, they had to take a bath and they refused to take off their hats. Larry took his bath first and when he was playing with his rubber ducky, his scrub brush fell on Bob's head. Laura (Age 7, Indiana) :King George had a birthday. He got a duckie. He wanted to play with it in the bathtub. He was still there when it was time for supper! The End Chris (Age 7, Connecticut) :Larry is splashing around in the tub so much that he's sp- lashing on Bob. But Bob forgives Larry 70x7 times. Abby (Age 2, Wisconsin) :Bob is brushing his hair. Larry sang a song to Bob. Katie (Age 9) :King Larry is in the bath when his friend Bob comes in. "King Larry! You're late for the ball!" "I do not care," he said. "Oh, all right" said Bob. The end. Amelia (Age 3, Illinois) :Larry's taking a bath and Bob's got suds on his head. I don't know what it's about because I haven't watched the video before. I think Larry really likes rubber duckies. Susie (Age 2, Alabama) :Larry loves his ducky so much he won't do anything but stay in the tub with his ducky. Bob wants him to get out and lead his soldiers in battle but he won't! Hannah (Age 8, California) :Larry is king in a movie. He is taking a bath, with his ducky. He is getting ready for a ball or meeting or something like that. He looses his duck and looks for it. Then he send his servant to look for the thief, but there is no thief. He just thinks there is a thief. Then one day he starts to cry and then he heard something squeak ... it was his duck! He sat on it. Once he found it he took a bath with it. The End April (Age 14, Missouri) :Bob and Larry are in the church. Larry is in the baptismal baptizing the duck. Bob wondered what they were doing and fell in. He just got out and found bubbles all over him. Luckily no one was st the church at the time to see the huge mess. The pastor needs to keep the church doors locked. Alison (Age 11, Maryland) :Bob is unfortunately bald, so he wears a very chic wig. Larry is shampooing his head with a special recommended conditioner, so he won't have to wear a wig like Bob. Larry, however, has forgotten one minor detail -- he has no hair anyway! Mychael (Age 10, Colorado) :King George is taking a bath when he notices the water is cold so he calls his assistant. And he complains he is too wrinkly. CJ (Age 3, Illinois) :Larry and Bob are in the church. Larry is in the bathtub and he put bubbles on Bob's head. His rubber ducky splashed Bob! They are silly. Amy (Age 7, Alabama) :Larry takes a bath and gets ready for the royal ball. Bob forgot his towel and Larry is shocked! Lucas (Age 5, Illinois) :Larry is gonna be a king in a bathtub! And he also decorated like a kingdom. Bob is ... George Washington. Anna (Age 6, Jordan) :King Larry is upset with his duck because he won't get in the bath! Bob is sad. Micah (Age 4, Illinois) :Once upon a time there was a king and a bath ducky. And a good wise man from a stable was visiting, with bubbles on his head. And then a big, scary monster called Nathan came to try and get them. They flew up in an airplane to get away from the Nathan monster. And he wasn't tall enough to get them. They flew up really high in the sky and landed on the moon. The End. It's over. Sarah (Age 11, Illinois) :It's King George taking a bubble bath with his duck. Always by his side, look! It's colonial Bob! External link *The archived web page Category:Miscellaneous